Bleeding Heart
by Sequel Stories
Summary: Currently beta testing, please do not read.
1. Please Read First

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING ELSE!!!!  
  
Story: Bleeding Heart- The First Story in the Malfoy Series  
  
Disclaimer/Note: This story is a sequal to The Blood of a Dragon written by DeChantal. We fully disclaim that this story was written as a sequel to The Blood of a Dragon, and we do not own any of DeChantels characters and her plot. We have also used Lady Adrienne/Dark Lady from the story Blood Roses, with complete permission from Kersten Cheyne. We disclaim that we do not own this character. We also ask that you look up pennames Kersten Cheyne and Dechantel and read the stories The Blood of a Dragon and Blood Roses to fully understand this story. Lastly, we fully disclaim owing the HP series and its plot and characters. It is all J.K. Rowlings wonderful work.  
  
Summary: Takes place in a new generation of Hogwarts in 2039. Contains the life of Amber Katherine Malfoy, the 4th Malfoy child and Charley Ars Amatora, during her years at Hogwarts.  
  
Rating: R, R18, R18+  
  
We hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
-Fanficluver4ever and Lady Felton 


	2. Year 1: Beginning of a New Life

bA/N: Finally! A chapter! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm just a  
  
careless writer *blushes* and there was a little bit of writer's block through the whole  
  
thing. Also, sorry for how Amber's mood constantly changes, and her writing style is  
  
constantly changing. I wrote this when I was in a ton of different moods, so that's the end  
  
result! Well, tell us what you think of it, and remember to R/R! - The Spirit of Air and  
  
Lady Feltonb  
  
brcenter"No! No, please no! Don't harm him, please!!!"  
  
Amber tossed and turned in her covers, and rolled off her four poster bed. With a  
  
/centerloud THUMP, she landed on the floor and woke up. She sighed. She had had  
  
that same dream AGAIN. That had been the 5th time this week. Her head throbbed  
  
painfully. Gently probing the now growing knot on her head, she sighed and picked  
  
herself up from the floor and threw the sheets she had rolled in back on the bed.  
  
centerThen she remembered what day it was. August 30th, 2039!  
  
Tomorrow/center she would be back at Hogwarts for her final 8th year. Well, she really  
  
couldn't call it her final year, as the 7th year had been her final year, but she had signed  
  
up for an extra year in Hogwarts so she would have something more to put on her resume  
  
when she applied for a job at the Ministry. But now it was time to get ready for the day.  
  
After taking a quick bath, tossing some clothes on, and pinning her wavy  
  
platinum blond hair into a bun she skipped down the long marble staircase and gave a  
  
quick peck to Hermione, who were just leaving for work at the ministry. Draco was no  
  
where to be seen, so she figured he was downstairs in his Potions Laboratory. She went  
  
into the kitchen and grabbed buttered toast before the house elves noticed, and skipped up  
  
the stairs, into her room, and closed the door, locking it, even though she knew her father  
  
would be there for the rest of the day basically. After making sure everything was ready  
  
to go to Hogwarts, she sat on her bed and pulled out her secret box, a Muggle jewelry box  
  
that her grandmother had given to her when she was born. Inside she kept all of her past  
  
diaries at Hogwarts, and every August 30th she would spend the day reading her diaries.  
  
Even though it would be painful and tough, she had vowed she would read them. She  
  
selected a diary, sat on the edge of her bed, and began to read the entries.  
  
iAugust 30, 2032  
  
I've started a journal by Mother and Father's request. They told me that my seven years  
  
at Hogwarts will be very memorable and that I'll need something to remember it by. I  
  
think I'll only write in it during special dates and such. But right now I might as well  
  
describe myself so I'll be able to remember when I'm reading this. I am five feet exactly,  
  
with blue eyes and long bushy platinum hair (although Mother says she had the same  
  
kind of hair also and it will become straight later, which I highly doubt). That's all for  
  
now I guess.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber Katherine Malfoy  
  
September 1, 2032  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Mother and Father were right about me having a journal! I have so much to write about  
  
the trip to Hogwarts. When we got to Platform 9 and ¾ I felt very afraid because I was  
  
the only one out of my family that would go to Hogwarts. Noel, Sirius, and Naricissa all  
  
came to see me off, along with Mother and Father, telling me I would be fine. I boarded  
  
and Father helped me put my luggage up, along with my brand new owl Fania.  
  
Afterwards he gave me a quick kiss good bye and told me I would do very well at  
  
Hogwarts. After he left, I nervously fingered the silver dragon pendant on my neck, a  
  
heirloom passed down to all of us children during our years at Hogwarts. It began to  
  
magically giggle, and its ruby eyes twinkled mischievously. For a few minutes I sat in the  
  
compartment, alone and afraid. Then the compartment door slid open and a girl's head  
  
popped in. She was about five foot two, with straight shoulder-length light brown hair,  
  
and hazel eyes. She shyly looked at me and asked,  
  
"Could I sit in here? It's really noisy everywhere else,"  
  
"Sure," I replied. At least I had company now.  
  
The girl took the seat next to me and said,  
  
"I'm Ava. Ava Cales." I had heard about the Cales family.  
  
Although they lived a half mile away from our manor I had never know any of the  
  
family.  
  
"Amber Malfoy." I smiled at her.  
  
"You live in the Malfoy Manor right? Cool, maybe we can visit sometime!" After  
  
a few minutes, we both realized we were first years. For an hour we chattered on  
  
about family life, how nervous we were, and everything else we could think of, while  
  
eating snacks which we had bought from the witch pushing the cart down the aisles. Then  
  
the compartment door slid open again, and a boy walked in. He was five foot four, with  
  
short dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He fidgeted when he saw us and turned to  
  
leave.  
  
"Sorry, thought this compartment was empty. I'll be leaving now." he mumbled  
  
and reopened the compartment. This boy looked so lonely, I thought. Before I could  
  
think, I blurted out,  
  
"No, no! We're perfectly fine if you want to stay. Right Ava?" I shot her a look  
  
that said 'Say yes!'  
  
"Umm.yeah, sure, why not?" she said cheerfully although she was shooting  
  
daggers in my direction. The boy broke into a huge smile and said,  
  
"Thanks! The other compartments are way too noisy. By the way, I'm Sam  
  
Stultus." he took a seat next to Ava, who did not seem too happy. "What's yours?"  
  
"Amber Malfoy," I said with proudness. My father had always told me that the  
  
Malfoy line where a proud race, and we should feel proud to have the name Malfoy,  
  
although Mother told me all of it was absolute rubbish.  
  
"Ava Coles," Ava replied with a bit of annoyance. I guess she wasn't too happy  
  
about Sam being here, but she grew to like him later in the day. Anyways, all three of us  
  
talked for the rest of the train ride, except when we separated to change into our black  
  
robes. We had vowed to each other that we would be friends during this year. Finally the  
  
train stopped, and nerves started kicking in. I had never actually considered what would  
  
happen when I arrived at Hogwarts. The only time I had been on the actual grounds of  
  
Hogwarts was when I was a baby, until I was seven. It was a hazy memory, mostly  
  
consisting of a huge Quidditch pitch. My brothers and sister refused to say anything, as  
  
did Mother and Father. All they would do is smile and say,  
  
"You'll have to find out now won't you?" I sighed. I really should have asked  
  
more, and constantly nagged, so maybe Noel or Sirius would give in. Now I was terrified  
  
beyond my wits. What exactly was going to happen? I turned to Sam and Ava, but they  
  
had the same questioning looks on their faces. Well I guess we would have to find out for  
  
ourselves. I took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Well I guess this is it,"  
  
"Yeah, we're actually here. At Hogwarts." Ava mumbled.  
  
"And we'll be here for seven years," Sam finished. There was a moment of  
  
silence after this. Then I said,  
  
"Well, let's go then, shall we?" I walked out of the train. Sam and Ava followed  
  
me with more confidence than before. We heard a loud deep booming voice say,  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years! Follow me firs' years!!!" We immediately followed the  
  
voice. When we reached the voice, we were shocked at what we saw. There standing  
  
before us was a giant. Literally. He towered over our meager heights. He had kind black  
  
eyes that seemed to crinkle and a shaggy black beard. He wore a thick overcoat which  
  
seemed to have wriggling pockets. I took my eyes off the man for a minute and looked  
  
around. We were standing on the side of an enormous lake, where about 10 small row  
  
boats were tied to a dock. They were already filled with boys and girls like me, Sam, and  
  
Ava.  
  
"Any more firs' years," the giant yelled. When he didn't get an answer, he looked  
  
down at us and said,  
  
"Well, I guess yer three will be ridin' with me," He walked to the last boat and  
  
helped us in before getting in himself. After checking that everyone was in the boats, he  
  
proceeded to yell,  
  
"FORWARD!" As he did, the boats gave an enormous lurch and started  
  
magically moving towards Hogwarts. He then turned to us and said,  
  
"Me names' Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper and Keys of Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid." He  
  
broke into smile and asked,  
  
"And what be yer names?"  
  
"I'm Amber Malfoy." I said nervously.  
  
"Aye, another Malfoy. Blimey, I haven't seen one for a couple of years now! May  
  
have been good, since yer brother Sirius was always a'making trouble with James and  
  
Nick." He turned to Ava and Sam.  
  
"And what be yer names?"  
  
"I'm Ava Coles," Ava replied politely.  
  
"And I'm Sam Stultus," Sam cheerfully answered. I could see that the tension between  
  
both of them, and Hagrid were mostly gone. There was mostly silence during the rest of  
  
the trip. Finally the boats had reached the other side of the lake, and I could feel a small  
  
BUMP as we docked. Slowly me and my friends got out, along with the other first years,  
  
unsure of what to except. Hagrid had started heading towards the castle bellowing,  
  
"Follow me firs' years!" All of us quickly scrambled to catch up. Soon the group  
  
reached a large sturdy oak door. With a gigantic fist, Hagrid proceeded to knock three  
  
times on the door. After a minute a smiling woman in blue and silver robes opened the  
  
door.  
  
"Here are the firs' years Professor,"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. I'll escort them to the Great Hall." She fully opened the door  
  
and motioned for us to go in. I remember how nervous we were, as if there was a troll  
  
right behind the door! Anyways, we finally went inside, and the Professor said,  
  
"Follow me," and started walking briskly forward. We followed her, but with  
  
much mumbling and gossip. I was able to get a good look at the Professor now. She  
  
looked young, probably about the age of Noel. She had shoulder length black hair and  
  
large wide brown eyes. She was about 5'6" with a slim frame, and she seemed to always  
  
smile. Then after a bit of walking she stopped at a large pair of double doors and turned  
  
to face us.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Penna, I'm the transfiguration  
  
teacher for this year. I'm new here also, I was hired over the summer after the  
  
retirements of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagoll. But I did go to Hogwarts  
  
when I was young, so let me tell you that you won't need to be nervous. For the next  
  
seven years, Hogwarts will be a second home to you, so there is nothing to be nervous of.  
  
As for sorting, there are four houses to be sorted into: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,  
  
and Slytherin. I'm the head teacher of Ravenclaw, so I hope to see a few of your faces!"  
  
Professor Penna paused to smile. "One more thing, I wish you the best of luck at  
  
Hogwarts, and I hope you enjoy your seven years here! Now follow me!" And with that,  
  
Professor Penne threw open the double doors and walked out of the room. What was  
  
outside of those doors were AMAZING. Even though I'm an avid reader of Hogwarts, A  
  
History, it was a shock to actually see the Great Hall myself. The bewitched ceilings were  
  
gorgeous, and the tables were huge. All of us first years were shocked at what we saw.  
  
Then a voice from the head table bellowed,  
  
"Let the sorting begin!" A teacher brought out a stool and an old patched  
  
wizard's hat and placed them both in the center of the Great Hall. It opened a patch on  
  
its hat and started to sing a song. I can't really remember it, but it was something about  
  
the houses I think. Then Professor Penna pulled out a scroll and called out,  
  
"Ascio, James." A brown haired boy walked up, trembling. He put on the frayed  
  
hat and sat there for a few minutes. Then the hat cried,  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The boy went and sat at one of the four huge tables. The list went  
  
on and on. Then I heard Ava's name. I watched patiently while Ava walked slowly to the  
  
hat and jammed it on her head. After a minute the hat yelled out,  
  
"Gryffindor!" Ava smiled and went to the first of the four tables, which was  
  
decked in gold and scarlet. Then the list went on again. And then I heard a  
  
"Malfoy, Amber!" I walked promptly to the stool, put on the hat, and sat down.  
  
As soon as I did, I heard a little voice in my head.  
  
"Another Malfoy? Hmm, definitely between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Traits of  
  
both, hmmm, actually you're more of your mother than anything. Well, it better be  
  
Gryffindor!" The hat yelled the last word. I smiled broadly. I remember how Mother and  
  
Father had had a big debate over the summer about what house I was to be in, and  
  
Mother had bet Father ten Galleons that I would be in Gryffindor. Secretly I had wanted  
  
to be in Gryffindor, and I had gotten my wish. I took off the hat and placed it back on the  
  
stool, walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Ava. Then the list  
  
continued down and then Professor Penna called out,  
  
"Stultus, Samuel." Sam gulped and went towards the hat, clumsly shoving it on  
  
his head. I hoped he would be in Gryffindor, but the hat shouted,  
  
"Hufflepuff!" I was disappointed, but Sam passed by the table as he walked over  
  
to his own, and Sam told me and Ava we could hang out during the weekends. At least  
  
we could still be friends. After a few more names were called Professor Penna closed the  
  
scroll, picked up the stool and hat, and departed through a door, probably to put away  
  
the hat and stool. After that the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster,  
  
stood up.  
  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I  
  
welcome all first years, and welcome back second through seventh years. As usual,  
  
nobody is permitted on the grounds of the Forbidden Forest unless given permission. As  
  
of last year, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagoll have retired from Hogwarts.  
  
Replacing Professor Snape will be Professor Claudia Echinodermatas, and replacing  
  
Professor McGonagoll will be Professor Vivian Penna. I have but nothing else to say  
  
but: tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore sat back down. All at once, vast amounts of food  
  
appeared at all of the tables. The food was absolutely delicious, even better than the food  
  
at home. After going through a seven course meal, I began to talk to other fellow first  
  
years at my table. I saw Albus Potter a few seats down, and Ahneta Weasley another few  
  
seats down. I was pretty good friends with them, since they come to our house all the  
  
time. I also met a few other people, but I really didn't remember their names. Anyway, a  
  
little while after everybody stopped eating, Professor Dumbledore stood back up and  
  
said,  
  
"Well, since everybody has had their fill of food, its time to go to your  
  
dormitories. Prefects, lead the first years to their common rooms. That is all, and good  
  
night!" He sat back down, and then everybody started filing out of the Great Hall. I  
  
heard the voice of a girl and a boy say,  
  
"First years! Please follow us!" I stopped chatting with the other girls and  
  
followed the two prefects through staircases, hidden trapdoors, and doors hidden behind  
  
tapestries. After a while, we reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. She saw us  
  
coming and said in a high voice,  
  
"Password?" The boy and girl turned to us, and the girl said,  
  
"The password is pax pacis annus," The portrait swung open. "The password  
  
may change, but other than that, it stays relativily the same." And then we went inside. I  
  
went to the girls dormitory, where our stuff was unpacked, and I began to write. That's  
  
basically been my day. My goodness! It is past midnight! I've written a lot! I guess I'd  
  
better go to sleep.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber Katherine Malfoy/i  
  
Amber chuckled to herself. My, my, she was quite the silly girl back then. Far too proud  
  
and bursting with pride because of her last name. In other words, an arrogant git. She  
  
laughed quietly. It was what Mother dubbed as one of the worst qualities of a Malfoy.  
  
Turning to the next page, she found her second diary entry, containing information about  
  
her classes and teachers. She settled into her bed, lying on her stomach, and was soon  
  
swept up in the memory of her first real day at Hogwarts. 


End file.
